


Mini Office Tour

by pcyuperior



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyuperior/pseuds/pcyuperior
Summary: Inilipat ang anak na si Belle para hindi marinig ang kababalaghan na gagawin sa opisina ni Pierre.Halatang miss ni Adan, pati ang harutan..ng mga alaga.





	Mini Office Tour

Pinagplanuhan na nila ang design ng bahay, bahay nila. 

"I want to stay sa bahay na to." 

"Okay let's reconstruct it again."

"Masaya na ako sa design ng bahay, wala ng need baguhin." 

"Okay." 

Magkatabi sila sa loob ng mini office ni Pierre, si Belle naman ay tulog.

Pinakilala ni Pierre si Belle kay Adan, tapos ngumiti lang ito kanina. 

"Sabi ko na nga ba ikaw papi ko eh, magkamukha tayo oh." sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Adan. They're both happy na hindi nagkaroon ng kahit anong sama ng loob si Belle kay Adan. 

"So let's plan our wedding." nakapatong ang kaliwang kamay ni Adan sa maputing hita ni Pierre.

"Huy, may bata."

Papaakyat ang kamay, pero hindi niya pinipigilan si Adan. Hanggang sa makarating ito sa pagitan ng hita niya. 

Naka shorts si Pierre, and madali lang maacess. 

"Adan..baka magising si.." napaungol ito ".. Belle."

He's playing, pinasok na nga ang kamay sa loob ng shorts.

He spread his thighs para mas malayang makagalaw ang kamay ni Adan. 

"Ughh.." napapikit ito, buti at may table na nakaharang sa kanila. Kaya walang makikita si Belle, napakapit si Pierre sa swivel chair. And Adan's enjoying the view. 

"Anong magandang motif sa wedding natin?" tanong ni Adan. 

Parang walang ginagawa sa loob ng shorts ah, poor me. 

"Anything." he whispered, nilalabasan na agad siya. That's quick. 

Nararamdaman niyang binababa ni Adan ang shorts niya, kasama ang boxers. 

"Wait omg nandito si Belle!" mahinang saad niya.

Tinigil nito ang pagbaba ng shorts, malapit na makita ang alaga niya. 

Binuhat ni Adan si Belle.

Lumabas ito at mukhang ililipat sa kwarto ni Pierre. 

Mabilis na bumalik si Adan, hindi man lang gumalaw sa pwesto si Pierre dahil nanginginig siya. 

"Where are we?" 

"I don't know." he grabbed Adan and kissed him. Naglakabay ulit ang kamay ni Adan, pabalik sa shorts.

Naglaho na ang shorts at boxer ni Pierre, at nakakandong na siya kay Adan. He's rubbing his ass sa clothed cock ni Adan, teasing. 

Bitbit ni Adan si Pierre papunta sa couch, still kissing. Rubbing at enjoying it. 

Adan's playing with Pierre's ass, hanggang sa maglakbay sa butas. Napaungol ng malakas si Pierre when Adan insert two fingers inside him. 

Another unfair time dahil siya ay wala ng saplot sa baba habang ang kahalikan niya ay kumpleto pa ang suot. 

"Faster.." he whispered, binilisan naman ni Adan ang paglabas pasok ng mga daliri niya. Pierre's trying to lift his shirt kaya Adan let him to do it, revealing his toned and hot body. 

"May abs ka na, I like that." Pierre answered while staring at his fiancee's abs, sarap. Hinubad ni Adan ang natitirang saplot na suot ni Pierre, he saw the scar below his bellybutton. Nahiya bigla si Pierre dahil duon. 

"Don't be shy, that scar is really lucky dahil lagi na siyang nandiyan sa tummy mo. While me, I need to undress you just to see your sexiness." 

Pierre chuckled, hinalikan niya ito ulit. And Adan inserted his fingers again sa butas, the smaller one ay napasubsob na habang sumasabay sa paglabas pasok ng daliri. 

"Wala ng mas bibilis yan, Adan?" 

"May mas bibilis pa diyan, if you let my cock do that job." he blushed, buti at hindi nakakikita ni Adan ang pamumula niya. 

Ramdam niya ang alaga ni Adan, and he wants to see it and taste it. Pero naunahan na siya ni Adan. Inilapag siya sa couch then Adan kneeled infront of him, napakagat labi nalang siya dahil sa view niya. So sexy. 

Hinalikan ni Adan ang alaga, dinilaan hanggang sa isinubo na. Lumakas ang ungol na nangibabaw sa office ni Pierre, that's really good! 

Napakapit siya sa buhok ni Adan, and sinusubsob niya ito dahil sa sarap. Ang init ng dila, mahaba at malayo ang nararating. 

"Adan!" nilabasan siya, and the bottom one enjoyed tasting it. Bumalik ito sa mga labi niya para halikan siya ulit, he can feel his own cum. Adan exploring his body, walang mintis. 

Nipples were not safe, he massaged it teasing Adan to do it. Let out soft moans, and Adan just staring at it, mabilis matukso at siya na ang gumawa at mas magaling ang ginawang trabaho. 

"I want you..." 

"After the wedding, kahit ilang rounds pa." Adan whispered to him. 

"Bawal ngayon?" in a pleasing tone, pero hindi na pinansin nung isa dahil busy sa kanyang nipples. 

Tumigil sila ng kalahating oras dahil napagod si Pierre kakaungol at sigaw sa sarap. Nakakandong siya kay Adan, at nakasandal siya sa dibdib nito. 

Hindi pa rin siya nagbibihis, fully naked. Naramdaman niya na ang kanang kamay ni Adan papunta sa cock niya. Tinapik niya ito palayo. 

"I'm tired, stop ka na. Masyadong malikot ang...uughh Adan!" hinawakan na ni Adan, and he stroking it.

Naramdaman ng pwet ni Pierre na tinitigasan na ang alaga ni Adan kaya nirub niya ang puwitan niya habang busy naman makipagsayawan ang kamay ni Adan sa alaga niya. 

After few minutes ay, naramdaman na niya ang pagtulo ng cum niya. At inupo na naman siya ni Adan, hindi napapagod! 

Nasa bibig na naman ni Adan ang alaga niya, he continue on moaning. Napakapit siya sa couch, sa buhok ni Adan. At nanghihina na siya. 

Nagbihis na siya, at sinuot na ni Adan ang shirt niya. 

"Gusto mo ba kambal na agad isunod natin?" 

Sinamaan na niya agad ng tingin ito, he saw smirking Adan. 

"Huwag na natin sundan kung kambal gusto mo." 

"Joke lang, isa lang lang tapos isa ulet." 

"Ewan ko sayo." he went out of his office kasunod si Adan. 

Nakita nilang dalawa si Belle na patakbo papunta sa kanila, then she stopped and stared for few seconds.

"Mimi, you're sweating." salita ni Belle, pagkalabas ng office ay namumula ito at pawis na pawis. 

"And si Papi, bakit pawis kayo parehas?" 

Nilapitan ito ni Adan, saka bumulong. 

"Kumain lang kami, medyo mainit eh kaya pinagpawisan si mimi at papi." he winked at his daughter sabay akbay kay Pierre. 

"Kambal na talaga yan, tiwala ako diyan." 


End file.
